


You Just Had to Poke

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: Ignoring the ending of 1x03. Hope and Joise are still friends after they defeat the Gargoyle





	You Just Had to Poke

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring the ending of 1x03. Hope and Joise are still friends after they defeat the Gargoyle

It had been three months since Hope and Josie had become friends after cleaning that day in the park. Though it still terrified her, Hope was glad to have a friend to confide in. They had gotten to know each other a lot in the short amount of time. There conversations were neverending it seem and ranged from all sorts of topics. Magic, old anecdotes, boys, though the latter had come to a stand still as of late. Neither girl had talked much about Landon or Rafael, more caught up in each other than anything.

Currently, Hope and Josie we're sparring by the lake. Both were panting really hard as they threw jabs and blocked them. Hope finally got the upper hand and was able to trip Josie, causing her to fall on the floor. To hammer the nail in the coffin, Hope straddled her to make sure she couldn't get up. She smirked from her position on top, laughing eyes staring at the pout Josie had on her lips. 

Suddenly, Josie muttered an incantation that caused Hope to fly and land on her back. Josie quickly scrambled up and took the position Hope had her in a few moments ago. The girls just looked each other in the eyes for a bit, winding down from the fight. Both girls felt warm from their compromising position, and Josie's eyes darted down to Hopes lips. 

Hope cleared her throat before she muttered, “cheater.”

Josie giggled a bit before getting off of Hope and extending a hand to help pull her up. “I couldn't take your smug face looking down on me for the bajillionth time.”

Hope smirked again as she recalled the many times she had pinned Josie. She decided she will let this one slide for now. They pick up their water bottles and start heading back towards school. 

“I'll let you have this one. You're not going to get better though if you rely on your magic to win.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. I won't do it next time,” Josie says with a slight roll of her eyes. Hope bumps her with her shoulder and they give each other a quick smile. As they approach they see Rafael talking to Kaleb. They give a quick wave before heading towards Hope's dorm room where they usually reconvene for movie after a sparring session. 

Hope can't help the question at her tongue, so she voices it out loud. “What ever happened between you and Rafael? He and Lizzie aren't together which means you never gave up dibs.”

Josie just shrugs. “I'm no longer interested in him. What about you and Landon?”

“I just couldn't trust him much after what he did. We agreed though to try to be friends,” Hope gives as a response. Josie hums in response as they enter Hope's room. 

They take their usually position in Hope’s bed. Hope closest to the wall with Josie snuggled into her side. The closeness was something Hope was not used to at first, but quickly came to enjoy. 

They put on a movie and settled in. Not even ten minutes into it though, Hope realized Josie wasn't paying attention much. She paused the movie and asked her what was wrong. 

“Nothing,” Josie replied, “just tired.”

“For some reason, I don't believe you,” Hope challenged. 

Josie sighed, “I'll tell you about it sometime later.”

“So there is something wrong,” Hope pushed. She was kind of hurt thinking they had gotten close enough to tell each other when something was bothering them. 

Josie sits up a bit so she's face to face with Hope. Her heart feels warm as she sees the look of concern on Hope's face. She tries to push the feeling down though, knowing it could get her in trouble. 

“Nothing's wrong, it's just complicated,” Josie said. 

“Well then why can't you tell me? Maybe I can help. I thought we had gotten closer,” Hope says. 

“We have, that's the problem,” Josie let's slip before she can catch herself. Hopes face falls when she hears Josie's words. Josie's heart breaks a little and she tries to backtrack. 

“That's not what I meant. I love that we have gotten close. It's just..ugh..,” Josie trails off before thinking 'fuck it’ and attaching her lips to Hope’s. 

Hope's eyes widen for a second before they shut close and she returns the kiss. They kiss a couple more times before Josie pulls away and leans their foreheads together. 

“You just had to poke, didn't you,” she jokes with a giant smile on her face. Hope mimics it, still reeling from the kisses. 

“I'm glad I did,” Hope says.

Josie takes her bottom lip between her teeth. “Yeah?” she questions, a little nervous this would fall apart in front of her. 

Hope responds by capturing Josie's lips in another kiss. “Yes.”


End file.
